filthybootfandomcom-20200214-history
Chin-Chain’t
Overview When you tamper with dark powers and forces you don’t quite understand in order to resurrect an evil deity, all sorts of twisted things may take shape in its stead. This fact is doubly true in the curious case of the being known as Chin-Chain’t. Malformed and stunted in a number of ways, Chin-Chain’t is both a horrible tragedy and a beautifully evil success in the eyes of his creator Captain Rehab. When the Captain sought to resurrect Chin-Chin he found himself in need of an empty vessel that could hold his dark lord’s spirit and chromosomes. He captured the man known as Boot, because his genetic makeup and utter chromosomal purity made him the ideal choice. During the ritual however, Captain Rehab learned that Boot’s mind was an utter shamble. As the power of millions of chromosomes poured into the unstable vessel, the cantankerous and infinitely filthy mind of Boot proved far too unstable to result in a true reincarnation of Chin-Chin. Instead, the mass of corrupted chromosomes was siphoned from Boot and hastily crammed into a mindless clone of him, creating the creature known as Chin-Chain’t. His eyes are that of a human’s but they appear cloudy and mindless. His very being is steeped in corrupted chromosomes and radiates a pure evil energy, but he has yet to harness his terriffic power to harm another. Personality As a being created by fusing Chin-Chin’s corrupted chromosomes and a chromosomally pure clone of a man who is more often than not, a raving lunatic, aspects of both individuals personalities can be seen manifesting in unison within Chin-Chain’t. He hungers endlessly for more chromosomes and to expand his ever growing power, yet sometimes yearns for wholesome friendships with normal people. He speaks the language of Chin-Chin and plain English interchangeably, sometimrs switching mid sentence absentmindedly. He has formed a secret friendship with Banjo Man, who he met after accidentally banishing himself to the Vegetarian Colony found on the south pole of the Dwarf-Planet Pluto. Evidently Chin-Chain’t enjoys banjo music more than even Banjo Man does, and he is adopted as a result. Diseases and Injuries Because of his sickly nature, Chin-Chain’t is more susceptible to crippling illness and disease than both Chin-Chin and Boot * Suffers from chronic Ligma, due to being a poorly made clone of Boot * Contracted Vegetarian Space Cancer from Banjo Man while he was stuck on Pluto * Has Arthritis Powers and Abilities Chin-Chain’t has inherited many powerful abilities from both Chin-Chin and Boot. These include: * Chromosome corruption: any chromosomes he absorbs become infused and corrupted with pure evil energy. It is unknown exactly how much more powerful these chromosomes are as compared to normal chromosomes. * Energy Portals: like Chin-Chin, Chin-Chain’t is able to use his immense power to transport himself across the Omniverse. Unlike Chin-Chin, the portals Chin-Chain’t use don’t seem to be limited by his power nor by the distance he wishes to travel. * Pluto Banishment: Chin-Chain’t has the ability to banish any being equal to or lesser than himself in chromosomes to Pluto. Why it only works when banishing someone to Pluto is unclear. * Nipple Lasers: Chin-Chain’t can fire powerful dark energy lasers from his nipples. * Swordsmanship: A strange genetic trait inherited from Boot makes Chin-Chain’t a master swordsman and fencer. Tier Level Dark Lord =